Masay De Aiden
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Hogwarts has a new tournament....
1. Default Chapter

"MASAY DE AIDEN"

"Hermione! Guess what? There's going to be a new tournament at Hogwarts!" cried Ron as he came and sat down beside me in Transfigurations class.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, taking out my quill and parchment, ready for the lesson.

"There's going to be a new tournament here at Hogwarts! It's only for one day, though, but it looks bloody exciting!" said Ron excitedly.

I looked up. Harry had just entered the class, looking disappointed. He came over and sat down on my right.

"What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly.

"The Quidditch field is a mess! I don't know why they've changed it again. The last time it was changed was for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Is there going to be another one that we don't know about?" asked Harry as he crossed his arms over the top of the desk and rested his chin on them.

"No, that's for the new tournament!" said Ron eagerly.

"New tournament?" asked Harry, turning his head toward Ron.

"Yeah! It's supposed to be dangerous though. Something to do with horses," said Ron.

"Horses?" I asked, perking up.

I hadn't told anyone but I loved horses. My mum and dad had me take riding lessons when I was little. I loved it. I loved the feel of the horse and just able to feel free.

"Yeah. I think McGonagall is supposed to explain it to us today," said Ron.

Just then, Professor McGonagall stepped into the classroom.

"Class, please head down to the Great Hall. There's a special assembly," 

We gathered our belongings and followed her down to the Hall.

Once everyone was seated at their house tables, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I have some wonderful news. The Head of the Department Of Magical Games has allowed Hogwarts to have a new tournament. It's been a long time since Hogwarts hosted a muggle and magical sport combined," said Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

Whispers went around the hall after he had said "muggle sport". 

"The new tournament is called, Masay De Aiden. It's not all muggle. There will be several obstacles related to magic. First, two people from each house will be riding horses,"

More whispers went around. Some of the students seemed excited and eager to participate. Professor Dumbledore continued:

"They will have a band around their arms with the letter of their house. Ravenclaw will have an R, Hufflepuff an H, and so on with the house colors. Along with their house letter, they will have numbers. When the judges call numbers, who ever matches that number has to go around the field, clearing jumps, hedges, and there's even a boggart in there. When it appears as what the rider feels will scare him or her, they must use the _Riddikulus _Spell. Then, the most and perhaps dangerous part is there are stepping-stones across the lake. The rider must get his or her horse to trot across it on the stones. There's a small hitch…the stones disappear after 5 seconds. So speed and accuracy count. Once all eight riders clear every obstacle, the judges will hold up their score. 1-60 number score will be given. The rider that polls 60, their house will receive additional 100 points. The winning team will receive 3 thousand galleons. The judges are Barty Crouch, Ludo Bagman, and myself. They are set to arrive Saturday. So, if you'd like to participate, stand up. But I must ask only those who are familiar with the muggle sport should volunteer. If you do not know how to ride, I would suggest not volunteering. Professor McGonagall will take your names and houses, then assign numbers. The tournament takes place next Monday at nine o'clock AM,"

I looked around.

Two students from Ravenclaw stood up. Cho Chang and another girl. Then, for Hufflepuff, two boys. For Slytherin, Draco and Crabbe had stood up. I stood up without hesitating. I saw that Neville had also stood up. 

"Hermione, since when do you know how to ride a horse?" whispered Ron.

"Since I was little. My mum and dad had me take riding lessons," I replied.

"Will the volunteers please follow me," said Professor McGonagall.

I said good-bye to Ron and Harry, and followed Neville and Professor McGonagall.

She led us out of the castle and across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. There was a large paddock on the right side, where eight horses stood, grazing. Hagrid was lifting an English saddle onto the railing. There were eight saddles also resting on the railing, along with matching snaffle bridles.

"Afternoon! Ah, are these the volunteers?" asked Hagrid eagerly.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall.

"OK, right now, all yeh have to do is choose yer horse and get acquainted with 'im," said Hagrid.

Neville and I went over to the two horses at the end of the line. Neville picked a black horse with a thin strip of white on his muzzle. I had a white horse. It was a mare. I gently reached up to stroke the horses neck. The horse nuzzled my palm. I grinned and rubbed her forehead.

"So the Mudblood knows how to ride a horse, huh?" snickered Draco beside me. "And Longbottom. I thought you'd forget how to ride with your memory."

I just glared at Malfoy. Neville turned pink.

Malfoy had chosen a gorgeous chestnut stallion with flaxen color mane and tail.

Malfoy turned and laughed before heading back over to his horse.

"My grandmum worked on a farm with a lot of horses. She taught me how to ride," said Neville uncertainly.

"It's okay, Neville," I said reassuringly to him while glaring after Malfoy.

Cho and the second girl from Ravenclaw had chosen two bay horses. The Hufflepuff team had an appaloosa and pinto, Slytherin had the chestnut horse and dark dark bay. Neville and I had the black horse and the white mare.

"Alright. Now, here are yeh numbers along with your house letter armband," said Hagrid handing out small armbands. Neville and I's were gold and maroon. There was a large letter G and below the letter was the number 4. Neville was number 3.

"Tomorrow, you eight students are to meet out here after breakfast. You're going to be riding them around the course to get a feel for it," said Professor McGonagall. "Wear these arm bands over your robes."

We nodded that we understood.

"Okay, well, thas it, I think, right Professor?" asked Hagrid.

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"It's time to head back for your classes,"

Neville and I said good-bye to Hagrid and walked back into the castle. Everyone from the houses rushed over to the students representing their house. Cho and the other girl were swarmed. Harry and Ron came over to me.

"I can't believe you know how to ride!" said Harry.

"Is that some kind of shock?" I demanded indignantly.

"No. We just never knew you knew how to ride. I guess we're so used to seeing you do magic," said Ron.

"I am Muggle born, remember?" I asked, narrowing my eyes angrily.

It hurt a bit to think that the only way Ron and Harry thought of me was as a witch and that was it. After all, my parents were muggles. I grew up in the muggle world before I got the letter to Hogwarts. There's more to me than just 'being the smartest witch in the school'.

Harry looked up and saw Cho laughing and joking with the rest of her house as they made their way out of the Great Hall.

"I never thought Cho knew how to ride either. I bet she looks great on a horse," said Harry, his emerald green eyes glossing over behind his glasses and a dreamy expression came across his face. I felt anger rising in my chest.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the library," I said as I did an about-face and stalked off to the library, my robe billowing out behind me, and my hair flipped onto my right shoulder.

I sat in the library reading a book I needed for Professor McGonagall's lesson about how to transfigure a pen into a knife. She had assigned it the other day, and she wanted an essay written about it. I took out my parchment and quill and began writing.

I was jealous. I admit it. Ron and I knew Harry had a huge crush on Cho. We could read him like a book. I loved Harry. More than a best friend, and whenever he talks about Cho, it just irks me really badly. I'm afraid to tell him, on account of me loosing him as a best friend and I couldn't handle that. I'd rather have him as a best friend than lose him. I looked up and stared at the wall, daydreaming. I saw myself pulling Cho's hair and scratching her face. I felt a lazy smile forming on my face.

"Whatcha smiling about, Hermione?" 

I snapped out of my daydream.

It was Harry.

"Oh. Nothing," I said quickly and returned my eyes onto my essay.

I felt Harry's eyes on me.

"There's something bothering you…isn't there?"

"No. I'm fine. Listen, I really need to finish this essay. Tomorrow I've got to meet the rest of the volunteers out by Hagrid's hut. We're supposed to ride the horses around the field to get a feel for it," I said abruptly.

"Alright. I'll go," said Harry, sounding a little hurt, and surprised.

He got up and walked out of the library. I felt guilty afterwards. Sighing, I rolled up my parchment and placed it back into my bag, along with the quill. I swung it onto my shoulder and went over to the window. I placed my hands on the sill and stared out the window at the bright sunshine. White puffy clouds floated by. I could see the horses resting in the paddock.

I checked my watch. It was time for Potions. I turned and left the library.

The next morning, after breakfast, I went down to Hagrid's hut. Ron and Harry decided to come and watch.

__

Goody. Now Harry's eyes will never leave Cho. I thought.

They were walking behind me. I approached Hagrid's hut. The sky was a dull grey and it was drizzling slightly. The rest of the volunteer's were there, as well as Professor McGonagall. I had my armband on my left arm. It was just above the elbow. I noticed the horses weren't in the paddock any more. They were all standing outside, all tacked up.

I approached my horse. I couldn't help but break out into a grin when I saw her. Her ears pricked forward and she let out a low whinny.

"Looks like she likes yeh, 'Ermione!" said Hagrid beaming.

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

Professor McGonagall turned to us. 

"Alright, first I want you all to mount the horses," 

I got on the left side of my horse and stuck my left foot into the silver stirrup. I grabbed a hold of the saddle and lifted myself up, swinging my right leg over the horses back. I settled into the saddle and slid my right foot into the right stirrup. I picked up the reins. Harry and Ron were goggling at me. Poor Neville forgot which side to mount and mounted backwards.

Once everyone was mounted facing the right way, Professor McGonagall led the way to the Quidditch field. I gently spurred my horse forward and she began walking and playfully chewing on the bit. Harry and Ron were walking beside me. Cho came trotting up along side me, posting.

"Wow. This is great, isn't it?" asked Cho breathlessly.

"Yeah," I said flatly.

"Good luck!" said Cho, as she spurred her horse to start cantering.

She and her teammate got a head of the group.

I rolled my eyes. Ron looked up at me.

"Hey, is there something bothering you? You've been quiet since yesterday," asked Ron worriedly.

"No. Like I told Harry yesterday…I'm fine," I said, keeping my eyes a head.

Neville was beside me.

"Hermione? Do I have to go fast today? I forgot," said Neville weakly.

"Yes. We've got to get the feel of the course," I said, looking at him. 

To my surprise, he seemed to know exactly how to ride well. I noticed those who had volunteered knew how to ride well. Neville told me about him, but the rest I had no idea how they learned.

"Blimey, Neville. You know how to ride well!" said Ron grinning.

"His grandmum taught him," I offered.

Neville grinned. Besides being good at Herbology, it was nice to see him able to do something else good.

Draco and Crabbe were a head talking and laughing. Draco turned around in his saddle and put a hand on the cantle piece.

"Let's see which house is the best," said Draco, grinning.

Crabbe also turned around in his seat.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Harry angrily.

Draco's grin remained.

Crabbe and Draco turned back around facing forward.

I felt someone's hand on my leg. I looked down. It was Harry.

"Just be careful, Hermione, okay?" pleaded Harry looking back up at me.

"I'll be fine. Trust me," I said.

We stepped onto the field. Professor McGonagall held up her hand, signaling us to stop. I gently pulled back on the reins. The horse stopped. The others stopped a head of me. Neville was still beside me.

The field was definitely different than it was for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. There were red and white jumps set up in a line. A magical hill was set up, and at the end of it was another jump. It reminded me of Steeplechasing, which was a dangerous sport in the muggle world. I saw the lake. There were about 70 large stones the sizes of dinner plates set up on the lakes surface magically like a ladder. There was also an area where the boggart must be. It was a semi-darkened part of the course.

"You can go around the coarse as much as you want. Go on!" said Professor McGonagall.

The group a head of me spurred their horses into a gallop. Harry and Ron stood behind a white railing that went around the entire field. Behind the railing were bleachers. The high stands used for Quidditch were replaced by dozens of small silver bleachers.

I spurred my horse into a gallop. The hooves kicked up bits of dirt and grass. I rose out of the saddle slightly like a jockey and kept a tight rein. The horse let out snorts as we approached the first jump. I came up on Cho pretty fast. My horses' mane flew back. I could hear the endless thundering of hooves hitting the grass and the snorts of the horses. My horses nose was at Cho's leg. Then, her horses shoulder. Then, I completely past her.

I could hear Harry and Ron cheering. I looked under my arm. Cho was still falling back. I looked up. The rest of the students had cleared the first jump. I gathered the reins tightly. My horse tucked his front legs against him and pushed forward with his hind legs. We sailed cleanly over the first fence. His hind legs were now tucked. He lowered his front legs down again, and then lowered his hind ones and we continued to gallop toward the second shrub jump. I passed a Hufflepuff. Then, Cho's partner. Now, I was catching up to Draco and Crabbe. Neville came up on my flank suddenly.

"Wow! You scared me!" I said, looking over at him.

"Sorry! Let's beat those two gits!" said Neville grinning.

I nodded and we spurred our horses to go faster. Neville and I were at the same speed. We came up on Draco and Crabbe. We jumped cleanly over the shrub jump and headed up the steep hill. Draco and Crabbe were still a head of us. They galloped down the steep hill, then jumped over the fence that was at the end of it. Neville went first, passing me. My horse galloped up the steep hill then began going down it. Suddenly, as we approached the fence, my horse stopped dead. Her hooves sliding on the grass. From the force, I felt myself coming out of the saddle, over the horses' head, and I came crashing down on top of the fence on my back. The planks snapped. I hit the ground and felt blackness swallowing me.


	2. Masay De Aiden Chapter two

"MASAY DE AIDEN"

Chapter Two-Night Gallop

"Hey, she's coming around," a voice said from somewhere above me.

I slowly opened my eyes as pure pain shot through my body. I blinked. Harry's, Ron and Professor McGonagall's faces appeared.

I slowly sat up. At that moment, I realized where the pain was coming from. My left arm.

I winced and cradled it against my body.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry worriedly.

He was crouching down beside me, along with Ron.

"Yeah. What happened? All I remember was going toward the fence and then sailing over the horses head," I said.

"Yeah. Your horse refused and threw you off," said Ron.

He was as pale as a ghost was.

Professor McGonagall checked my arm.

"It's broken, Miss. Granger," said Professor McGonagall. "Madam Pomfrey will tend to that."

"I have to be able to ride!" I cried as Harry and Ron helped me up.

"I suggest taking it easy for a while, Miss. Granger," said Professor McGonagall.

My horse was standing at the base of the hill, with the reins still loose over her neck. A gentle gust of wind came along and ruffled her mane and tail.

I looked around.

The rest of the volunteers were standing around still mounted on their horses in an arc. Neville looked pale.

"Don't worry, Neville! I'll be just fine!" I called to him. 

He smiled and nodded.

Harry and Professor McGonagall helped me toward the castle. Ron offered to take my horse back to Hagrid for me. He grabbed a hold of the reins and pulled them over the horses' neck and held them. He began leading the horse back. Her head was low as she walked along beside him. As he passed us, I noticed something sticking out from underneath the back of the saddle under the white saddle pad.

"Wait!" I called.

Ron stopped and looked up.

"Look under the pad! There's something there!" I called.

Ron nodded and pulled gently on the reins to signal the horse to stop walking. He walked around to the side of the horse and lifted the pad up. He pulled out a circular object, which was covered in spines.

"A Loric ball! Now wonder she stopped dead and threw me! It was digging into her back!" I cried.

A Loric ball was similar to a burr.

I glanced back at the group. Draco and Crabbe were doubled over laughing in their saddles. They slapped each other a high five. Neville, Cho and the rest came trotting past us. They all dismounted and returned the horses to the paddock, then un-tacked them putting the saddles and bridles back on top of the railings.

Draco and Crabbe came cantering toward us.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Crabbe, did you put that under Miss. Grangers saddle pad?" asked Professor McGonagall sternly.

"No," said Malfoy.

I recognized that smug tone in his voice. I think Professor McGonagall heard it too.

"Well, if that's the case, you and Crabbe are pulled from the tournament," said Professor McGonagall.

At that, Malfoy's jaw dropped.

"I didn't Professor!"

"I saw you laughing and giving Crabbe a high five! I'm not blind!" I snarled at him.

"Tell me the truth…did you put that Loric ball under Miss. Granger's saddle pad?" repeated Professor McGonagall sternly.

Malfoy was silent. I could see him seething. 

"No,"

"Well, you're pulled from the tournament until you tell me who did," said Professor McGonagall.

Ron had continued to lead my horse back to Hagrid's. He un-tacked her and put the saddle and bridle with the rest. Then, he came hurrying up to catch up with us as we continued toward the castle.

Madam Pomfrey mended my arm. She told me to take it easy for a few days. I didn't want to. 

"Hermione! Suppose you're killed next time?" asked Harry as we sat down at Gryffindor table that night for dinner.

"Harry, that wasn't my horses' fault. Malfoy put that ball under the pad. I guess when she was going down hill she felt it more. Don't forget I wasn't sitting in the saddle entirely. There wasn't pressure," I said, helping myself to some beef casserole.

"Still, Professor Dumbledore was right when he said only people that knew how to ride should participate. You might just be a little rusty," offered Ron.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"For your information, I am not _rusty_. I know how to ride," I said stiffly.

"We know you know how. But just take precautions, okay? We don't want to see something worse happen to you other than a broken arm," said Harry, helping himself to a pork chop.

"Fine. Would you like me to go to my little corner with a book and stay there?" I growled.

"No! Hermione, we just care about you and don't want to see you get hurt!" said Harry looking taken back.

His emerald green eyes were wide behind his glasses. His hair was it's usual untidy self.

I sighed and crossed my arms on top of the table. I rested my chin on them.

"I just want to beat Malfoy so badly. Gryffindor could use the points," I said, quietly. "Plus, I have something special in mind for that money."

"What?" asked Ron eagerly between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes.

"I'm not saying anything," I said, coyly.

Ron kept at me every once and a while, hoping I'd blurt out what it was I wanted to do with three thousand galleons. Harry, watched me intently with narrowed eyes and his head was tilted slightly.

The truth was, I wanted to buy Harry a new broom. It was called "The Laser". It was faster than a Firebolt, and Nimbus Two Thousand and One put together. The Laser was supposed to go 250-290 miles an hour. It was priced at two thousand and thirty galleons.

The remainder of the money I was giving to the Weasley's. I was still afraid to tell Harry how I really felt about him. He looked so cute in his black robe. He lowered his eyes to his food and started eating.

My arm still hurt a little, but not as bad. I was still going to compete.

After dinner, we all went up to the Gryffindor common room. I pulled Harry aside as the Gryffindors past us.

"Listen, can I borrow your dad's cloak?" I whispered to him.

"The cloak? What for?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow. Then, he cottoned on.

"Hermione, you aren't going to tackle that course in the dark are you?"

I was silent.

"You're bonkers! Are you sure you didn't hit your head too?" asked Harry shocked.

"No, and are you going to lend it to me or not?" I hissed at him.

"I'm coming with you," said Harry flatly.

"Fine! Just come on!" I said.

"Wait here,"

Harry disappeared into the boys' dorm, and a few minutes later, he came back with the Invisibility cloak. He wrapped it around us and we silently crept out of the castle.

The grounds were silent. A crescent moon hung in a midnight blue sky above us, casting a silvery glow over the grounds and tops of trees of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid's hut was dark. The horses were silent and some were sleeping. My horse had one of her hind hooves bent slightly; the toe of her hoof was touching the ground. As we approached her, she raised her head with her ears pricked forward.

Harry took off the cloak.

"Get her saddle and bridle for me," I said to him.

He went over to the saddles and pulled the English saddle and pad off the railing. I ducked underneath the paddock railings and stood beside her, stroking her neck. She playfully arched her neck around and nipped at the sleeve of my robe.

I grinned. Harry handed me the saddle and pad. I hoisted it onto her back. The girth hanging down. I slid the saddle forward slightly, so it was just before her whithers.

I bent down and reached under her belly for the girth. I pulled the girth under her and lifted up the saddle flap. I fastened the billets and then lowered the stirrups. Harry then handed me her bridle. I slid the bridle on. She eagerly took the bit. I slipped the crown piece over her ears and began buckling the cheek piece. I put the reins over her neck. Harry opened the small gate for me and I led her out of the paddock. She walked beside me with her head low. Harry walked beside me on my left. We headed toward the field.

"I'm going to get Malfoy for putting that Loric ball under the pad," I growled.

"I know. He is such a git," said Harry shaking his head. "I wish he would just confess."

"You know he won't. He's not going to get himself into trouble. He won't think twice about getting others in trouble though," said Harry, as our shoulders bumped on occasion.

"I know. I hope his horse stomps on him," I muttered.

Harry laughed.

"Yeah. Or even better, takes a dump on him!"

At that, I burst out laughing and playfully pushed him to the side.

"That's just gross, but yeah, he'd deserve it,"

We continued to walk and lapsed into silence.

"Listen, just be careful, okay? I don't feel like seeing Malfoy win the tournament," said Harry, turning his eyes onto me.

"Is that the only reason?" I asked, deadpan.

I was going to have a little fun with him.

Immediately, Harry's face fell and guilt came across it.

"No! I care about you more than a stupid tournament!"

I broke out into a grin.

"Relax. I was just teasing. I knew what you meant,"

He relaxed.

We reached the field. The bleachers reflected the moonlight and looked almost ghostly. The course was dark, except for the moonlight lighting it.

I stopped walking and the horse stopped at the same time. I went around to the left side of the horse, grabbed a hold of it and was just about to put my left foot into the stirrup, when Harry grabbed a hold of my arm. I looked at him.

"Please, I'm serious. Be careful," he said pleadingly, his emerald green eyes were filled with concern and fear behind his glasses.

He looked so cute in his robe and in the darkness.

The horse let out a snort and stood perfectly calm.

__

I look at you and I can't believe those beautiful eyes are staring back at me.

I feel your touch and it moves me so much 'cause I feel the love inside you.

It took me so long to find you, now I only wish that I could stay beside you.

I managed a smile.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing. I will be careful,"

He swallowed nervously.

"If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself,"

__

25 hours a day, that's what I need to show you the love that's inside of me.

Want you so much, I wish that I could hold you near 53 weeks a year.

I lowered my foot from the stirrup and stood in front of him.

"I know you wouldn't. I'm not doing this for the money or anything. I'm doing it for _myself_. I need to prove to myself that I could do this," I said, softly.

"Is that the only reason?" asked Harry, grinning.

"No. Maybe I'm doing for you," I said grinning back teasingly.

"You don't need to prove anything to me," said Harry earnestly.

"I know. Okay, I need to start," I said.

"Right. Sorry," said Harry nodding.

I put a hand on the side of his face.

"Relax. I'll be fine,"

I stood on the left side of the horse again and put my left foot into the stirrup. I grabbed the cantle piece and pommel and lifted myself up, swinging my leg over the saddle. I settled into the saddle and slipped my right foot into the stirrup. I gathered up the reins. Harry looked up at me.

"Good luck,"

He patted the horse's neck.

"Thanks," I said. "Time me."

I grinned and then lightly tapped my heel against the horse's side.

She began cantering, then I nudged her into a gallop.

Her mane flew back and bounced. I felt so free as my hair blew back as well. We approached the first jump. We cleared that. Then, the hedge. Once we were over that, we began galloping up the hill…then down. We approached the fence that she refused earlier. She tucked her front legs against her and pushed off with her hind legs, eventually tucking them underneath her. She extended her front legs, lowering her rear ones and we took off for the rest of the obstacles. Apparently, the boggart wasn't there, so we breezed right through that section. I gently pulled on the left rein to turn her toward the lake section. All I could hear was the thundering of hooves and the horses' snorts. I again rose out of the saddle and kept a tight rein. We approached the lake. I slowed her down to a trot. The horse began trotting across the lake on the large stones. I posted. I looked over my shoulder as we hit the middle of the lake. The stones behind me that we touched already had disappeared briefly, then reappeared. We reached the shore. I spurred her into a gallop again and turned the left rein, turning her left to gallop down a race track part. The horses' hooves kicked up dirt as we headed back to where Harry was standing. The horses' ears flicked back as I let out a happy yell. Then, they flicked forward. We reached Harry. I pulled back on the reins and the horse stopped right beside Harry. I pulled my right foot out of the stirrup, then placed my hands on the pommel and swung my leg over the saddle to dismount. I dropped down and rushed over to Harry.

"What was my time?" I asked eagerly.

Harry checked his watch.

"One minute and 12 seconds! That's pretty good!" said Harry breaking out into a huge grin.

"I'd say so!" I said, grinning.

I happily threw my arms around him and hugged him.

A slight pain shot through my arm, but I ignored it.

He hugged me back.

We pulled back after a few minutes.

Our faces were inches apart.

I cleared my throat.

"I think we'd better get back to the castle. It's getting late," I said.

"Good idea," said Harry, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

I pulled the reins over the horse's head and held them as we began walking back to Hagrid's hut. I un-tacked the horse and put the saddle and bridle back on the railing. I closed the gate behind me and Harry threw the Invisibility cloak over us again. We walked back to the castle.

We entered the castle and snuck back up to Gryffindor tower. Luckily, no one was up. I said good-bye to Harry and went into the girls' dorm.


	3. Masay De AidenChapter 3

"MASAY DE AIDEN"

Chapter Three-The Dance

The next morning at breakfast, the Great Hall was buzzing more than usual.

I sat down across from Harry and Ron.

"What's up?" I asked, looking from Harry to Ron.

"Dunno. Professor Dumbledore's supposed to announce a surprise or something," said Ron, looking up at the head table.

"I reckon it has something to do with the tournament," said Harry, glancing over at Cho with a glazed look.

I bristled, but said nothing.

I wanted so badly to tell him, but not in front of Ron.

"Your eyes just fell out of your head, mate," said Ron laughing. "Need help putting them back in?"

Harry blushed.

I turned my face away toward the head table, hoping that Harry and Ron couldn't see my expression.

Professor Dumbledore was talking with Professor McGonagall, then he stood up.

"I have a special surprise for the volunteers of the Masay De Aiden Tournament!"

The hall quieted down.

"I am pleased to announce a dance will be held on Friday, April the 12th from seven o'clock till midnight. Those that volunteered may ask whom ever they please to attend. The dance is open to everyone from third year and above,"

The Hall broke out into the buzzing again.

"A dance? Wow. I hope it's not like another Yule Ball," said Ron shaking his head. "The last time we had a dance it was last year."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Now we've got to figure out how to go about asking girls again."

I narrowed my eyes.

"It's really not that hard, you know,"

Harry looked up at me.

The feast began. Ron began digging into eggs, sausage and bacon. He apparently didn't hear me, but Harry did.

"Just go up to the girl you want to ask and say, 'Would you like to go to the dance with me?' and there you go," I said.

"It's the part about going up to the girl that we have trouble with," said Harry.

"'Arry's right," said Ron through a mouthful of eggs. "I don't fancy going up to a strange girl."

I turned my eyes onto him.

"Then don't. Why don't you just ask a girl you know? Sounds simple enough," I said.

I was hoping Ron would ask Lavender, so Harry could ask me.

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"She's right. It would be a lot easier," said Harry.

I exhaled loudly.

A dreamy expression came across his face.

"I reckon I'll ask Lavender,"

I began day dreaming about Harry asking me…_He corners me in the hallway._

"Hermione, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

I nod and grin.

Then, on the night of the dance, I'm dressed in a lilac colored dress robe; my hair is straight and then curled. I had matching eye shadow on and clear lipgloss. He and I are dancing and grinning…

"I'm going to try and ask Cho again this year. I mean, I know she misses Cedric. I don't want to cause her any weird feelings,"

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Harry's voice.

__

Nice. This is really nice. I thought sarcastically. _Who am I supposed to go with? Myself? I suppose I could ask Justin to go…_

"Yeah. I don't think you'd want her mad at you, huh Harry?" asked Ron laughing.

Again Harry blushed.

"I'll take that as a no!"

I sat and picked at my food.

Ron stopped laughing finally and turned to me.

"Hey, what's wrong, Hermione?"

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling to well. My arm is still hurting slightly," I muttered.

"Maybe it was because you rode last night," said Harry seriously turning his eyes onto me.

I dropped my fork and it clattered onto my plate. I stood up, placing my palms face down on the table and leaned forward; my hair falling over my face.

"Or maybe it's because I'm invisible," I said, coldly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go visit the horses before Potions."

I turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

As I was leaving, I heard Ron say, "Something's bothering her. She's not normally this moody,"

I just kept going.

Naturally, he was right. I wasn't. But this thing with Cho was bothering me. I could not shake it off. If I remembered, the last time I was like this was when Ron accused me of going with Victor Krum only to betray Harry. He constantly said that Victor was a spy and wanted to find out information on Harry for the Tri-Wizard Tournament in our fourth year.

I was jealous that Harry liked Cho. But the thought of telling him how I really felt scared me more. I was just more worried about losing him as a friend. I couldn't take that. 

Surprisingly I felt tears forming in my eyes as I walked briskly out of the castle and out onto the grounds to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was outside with the horses grooming them. He was working on the dark bay horse.

"'Ermione! How yeh doing?" asked Hagrid, looking up cheerfully.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, opening the gate and stepping into the paddock.

I closed the gate behind me and locked it.

"I don' think yeh fine. Summat's bothering you. I can see it plain as day," said Hagrid, softly.

I went over to my horse and began stroking her mane. She arched her neck around and gently nipped at the sleeve of my robe. Hagrid came up beside me and handed me the currycomb, which loosens the hair, and brush. I began gently working the comb, loosening the loose hair.

"Is it because of the tournament?" asked Hagrid.

"No," I said, exhaling loudly. "It's about Harry."

"Ah. What has he gone and done now? Did he get himself into trouble?" asked Hagrid, sighing.

"No. He's not in trouble…at least not with the school," I took a deep breath and began telling him about my feelings.

"I'm jealous that Harry likes Cho. I want to tell him so badly how I feel. But I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same way. Then, I'd feel like a totally git. I don't want to loose him, Hagrid. I'd rather have him as a best friend than loose him," I said sighing as I continued to comb the horse.

"So thas' it, 'Ermione," said Hagrid softly "I've known yeh for four years now. I know 'Arry would never hurt his best friend."

"I know. I don't want to say anything in front of Ron. I'd be nervous as it is telling Harry," I said, turning to Hagrid.

"Then pull Harry aside. It'll work out. Don' worry, 'Ermione. Yeh'd best be getting to Potions. Snape'll be thrilled to take points from Gryffindor," said Hagrid winking.

I smiled and left the paddock.

I entered Potions class a minute before the bell rang. I slid into my seat in between Ron and Harry. Luckily, Snape's back was to the class and he didn't see me. Malfoy threw me a crooked grin.

I ignored him.

Snape turned around and faced the class.

"For today's potion, you'll need a Krecken," said Professor Snape as his dark eyes roamed over the classroom.

A Krecken was similar to a bat used in Potions to help those who are under the Imperius curse. 

We got to working on the potion.

After Potions, we headed to Transfigurations class.

I told Professor McGonagall that my arm was all right now and I could participate in the tournament. 

She said that I still needed to take it easy, but if I was sure I could handle the tournament, I could go a head.

I nodded.

She informed me that Thursday would be a test run. Little did she know I already had a test run late at night.

I was leaving her class when I saw Harry and Ron talking to Cho and Lavender. I inhaled deeply and waited, watching them carefully.

Ron broke out into a grin.

__

Okay…does that mean he's going with her? What's with Cho and Harry?

I turned my eyes onto Cho and Harry. Harry was saying something to her. She shook her head and looked upset. She said something to him, and then she and Lavender headed off down the corridor. I exhaled and nonchalantly walked toward them.

"Hi! What's going on?" I asked.

"Lavender's going with me to the dance," said Ron cheerfully.

"Great! And Harry? What did Cho say?" I asked, forcing a smile.

"She said she's sorry, that she's going with Justin," said Harry quietly. "The second time she turned me down."

I felt bad, but on the other hand, I felt happy.

I tried not to break into a smile, so I put on my best sympathetic expression and tried to look concerned.

"I don't know, Harry. Maybe she doesn't like you," I offered.

"I'm beginning to get that feeling myself. Listen, want to go with me?" asked Harry raising his eyes to mine.

My heart pounded loudly in my chest.

"Um sure. Okay," I said, smiling.

He still looked slightly upset. Now I was beginning to feel guilty.

Friday night came so fast. I was in Gryffindor tower getting ready.

I was wearing a light lilac colored dress robe with a round neck with embroided flowers. I had applied light pink eye shadow and clear lipgloss. I don't normally wear makeup like this, but tonight, I was going to pull Harry aside and tell him how I felt. I had mulled over the thought and mulled over it until I had finally decided that I was going to tell him. I was just totally nervous right now. I had borrowed the make up from Parvati. My hair hung against my shoulders and was slightly curly. I took a deep breath and walked out of the girls' dorm and down to the common room.

Ron and Lavender were already there and they were talking. Lavender was wearing a pink dress robe. Her hair was pulled into a braid.

Ron's navy dress robe looked new. I stepped into the common room. Ron looked up.

"Hey! You look nice!" said Ron brightly.

"Thanks. Have you seen Harry yet?" I asked, clasping my hands behind my back.

"Yeah. He should be coming down any moment," said Ron.

Lavender gave me a smile and then the two of them began talking.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Harry entered the common room. He was wearing a rich forest green dress robe that really brought out his eyes. He looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"Wow. You look nice, Hermione," said Harry.

"Thanks. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yup," said Harry.

The four of us began walking down to the Great Hall. It was decorated similar to when it housed the Yule Ball. The house flags were displayed on the wall. Streamers hung down from the ceiling, as well as multicolored balloons. The rest of the students were already there. There were about 100 round tables, seating 4. The head table had a gold tablecloth over it. The teachers were seated in their usual seats. Professor Dumbledore stood up. 

"Please sit,"

We all sat at a nearby table and waited as the Hall got quiet.

"First, there will the feast. Then, afterwards, dancing!" said Professor Dumbledore cheerfully.

The Hall exploded with cheers and clapping.

The food appeared on all the tables and talk began.

"Man, this is the best food!" said Ron, heaping a large portion of rice onto his plate.

"Just don't touch anymore food the elves cook up. Remember the last time you did," said Harry, laughing.

(A/N: I couldn't resist putting that in from "_Raspberry Fear_". I still laugh every time I read it J)

We all laughed.

Ron turned pink.

"Yeah. Trust me. I won't,"

I glanced at Harry, then my watch. It was 7:30. I was wondering if I should tell him now.

Before I got a chance to decide, Harry leaned close.

"Hermione? Can I talk to you?"

I nearly choked on my meatloaf and began coughing.

"Whoa. Are you alright?" asked Harry, lighting patting me on my back.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sure, what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I stopped coughing and took a sip of water.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

My heart really began pounding now. 

"Um, alright," I said as I stood up.

Harry did also and we left the Great Hall.

We went outside into the courtyard and sat on one of the stone benches. The sky was pink and the crescent moon was starting to become visible in the sky. We sat next to each other.

Harry cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming with me tonight. I really didn't want to go with a stranger,"

He fell silent and stared at the ground.

__

That's what he wanted to talk to me about?

I recovered.

"Oh. Yeah. No problem," I said, biting my bottom lip. "I need to talk to you too."

Harry turned his eyes onto me.

I took a deep breath.

"I think it's a good thing that Cho turned you down again,"

Harry looked at me like I was bonkers.

He went to say something, but I held up my hand.

"Wait. Please, let me finish,"

He nodded and fell silent.

"The reason why I think it's a good thing is because now someone who really does like you and love you can ask you out,"

Harry raised his eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Answer me honestly. Would you want a girl who doesn't care about you to go out with you? Regardless of her looks,"

Harry sighed.

"No,"

I swallowed.

"There is someone out there who does love you and care about you,"

Harry raised his eyes to mine.

"Really? Do I know her?"

"Yes and yes,"

Harry frowned deep in thought.

"Who is it?"

Again, I swallowed.

"Me,"

Before Harry could reply, a loud shrill whinny erupted. We both looked up as one of the horses had broken loose from the paddock and was galloping full speed toward us. The ears were laid back and the whites of the eyes were showing. The thunder of hooves was loud. The horse was aimed directly for us like a bullet. Without hesitating, Harry grabbed me and we dove off the bench with Harry landing directly on top of me. We felt the horse jump over us and right through one of the windows of the Great Hall. Glass showered the grass. We heard the screams inside the Hall.


	4. Masay De Aiden chapter 4

"MASAY DE AIDEN"

Chapter four-The Test Run.

Harry slowly got up off of me. 

"You alright?" asked Harry worriedly as he grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet.

"Yeah," I said, shakily as I dusted off my robe.

We looked into the Hall.

The horse was going bizerk. It knocked over tables, and was just trashing the place. Students had to leap out of the way. We saw Ron and Lavender just barely leap out of the way when the horses' hind hooves lashed out. They were close to being kicked. Neville wasn't as fortunate. One of the hooves clipped him right in the ribs. He was doubled over, clutching his side and it looked like he was having trouble breathing. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and the other teachers tried to grab the lead rope clipped to the horses black halter. Each time, they failed to get it. Now, the horse was going crazy even more because it couldn't find the way out. It basically had gone mad. 

It was getting more and more scared and that meant a few more students were hurt.

I saw Professor Dumbledore's expression. He looked upset and not pleased as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the horse. I stood, bracing myself. I shut my eyes.

I heard the words.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

I heard the thud of the horse falling. I jumped and kept my eyes shut as I felt tears forming in my eyes. I slowly opened them but the tears blurred my vision. I heard Professor Sprout speak.

"Dear Lord. Whose horse was this?"

Professor McGonagall spoke quietly.

"Neville Longbottoms,"

I felt Harry's hands on my shoulders.

"Hermione. Are you sure you're okay?"

I turned around to face him, and burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I rested my chin on top of his shoulder and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close also.

"I feel so bad for Neville," I whispered quietly as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I know," said Harry quietly. 

After a few moments, we pulled back from the embrace. He kept his hands on my shoulders.

We stared into each other's eyes.

"I have a little confession to make. I feel the same way about you," said Harry, softly.

It took me a moment to understand what he was talking about. I broke out into a grin.

We hugged once more, and then he kissed me.

We entered the Great Hall. Students were badly hurt. The Hall was a mess. Draco had entered the Hall just then. He must've stepped out to use the lavatory or something. Justin had his arm around Ginny as she leaned him for support. She came over to us, limping on one foot. 

"My left ankle hurts badly. I think I sprained it leaping out of the way," said Ginny, wincing in pain.

Parvati and Ron were a little shaken up as they also came toward us.

"Ginny!" cried Ron as Justin turned Ginny over to her brother. "Thanks Justin,"

Justin nodded and went back to his table. Some of the tables weren't over turned. Neville was still clutching his side as he dropped to his knees beside his horse, which was lying on its side, all four legs stretched out. The Hall went silent.

"What happened? Why'd he do this?" asked Neville to Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know," said Professor McGonagall quietly as she helped Neville get to his feet. "Go see Madam Pomfrey. She'll mend your side."

Neville, with the help of Lee Jordan and Seamus Finnigan, went off toward the hospital wing.

Ginny's arm was wrapped around Ron's shoulders and Ron's arms were wrapped around hers.

"It was like the horse had gone mad!" said Ginny.

"Yeah. I reckon it was sick," said Ron.

"If it was sick, then how come when Neville was riding it Tuesday when we got the feel of the course it didn't do that?" I asked.

"I dunno. Maybe whatever it had just suddenly came out," said Ron shrugging.

I glanced over toward the left side of the Hall where Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were standing. They were snickering.

"Or maybe someone decided to intentionally harm one of the horses just to improve his chances of winning!" I said, deliberately saying it loudly. 

At that, the three of them looked up.

"What are you on about, Granger?" called Draco.

I turned and faced him, folding my arms over my chest.

"Did you do something to Neville's horse?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," jeered Malfoy.

I went to lunge at him, but Harry and Ron held me back.

"Dirty, good-for-nothing git!" I hissed.

"Maybe Longbottoms horse just drank something that didn't agree with him!" called Draco.

I froze, then tried to lunge at him again only to be held back again.

"The prat poisoned the horse!" I hissed at Ron and Harry.

"If that's the case, why'd it go mad?" asked Ron quietly.

"Genevel is a poison that causes insanity! A witch or wizard literally goes mad!" I said back to Ron. "He or she doesn't know what they're doing! There's no cure for it! If Malfoy gave it to Neville's horse, then that would account for the way it reacted!"

I turned to glare at the three of them.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had disappeared.

Neville was devastated. His side had been mended after the horse had kicked him and caused 3 broken ribs. The Great Hall was fixed up once again and was returned to its normal state with the house tables.

Professor McGonagall had requested that the volunteers head out to Hagrid's hut for a test run of the course. She assured us it would be different than the last time. We had to battle the boggart this time and we would be timed.

The horses were tacked up. Hagrid heard about Neville's horse and he felt just awful. Neville whispered two words to me before he went back into the castle. I guess he couldn't watch it.

"Kick butt,"

I grinned.

Once everyone was mounted, we set off toward the field. Harry, Ron and Ginny had decided to watch. They walked beside me. Draco came trotting up along side me.

"Good luck, Mudblood," said Draco, sneering.

"I've got just two words for you…_bite me_." I snapped at him.

Malfoy grinned and began cantering. As he pulled away from me, I turned to Harry, Ron and Ginny on my left. 

I looked down at them.

"Whoo I swear. I want to beat him so badly," I said, clenching my jaws.

"He is just a waste of breathing space. I reckon the doctor slapped Draco's mother when he was born and said, 'This child is uuuugly!" said Ron glaring after Malfoy.

We all bust into laughter.

We reached the field. Harry, Ron and Ginny went up to a section of bleachers and sat down. We all had the horses stand in a line at the entrance to the field. Professor McGonagall stood in front of us, holding a clipboard.

I was the only Gryffindor competing. Cho and her teammate were next to me, then the Hufflepuff's, then Draco and Crabbe.

"Alright. When I call your numbers, go. The house with the fastest time will receive 5 points today," said Professor McGonagall as she glanced down at the clipboard.

"1, 2, and 7,"

Crabbe, a Hufflepuff and Cho's teammate took off galloping. Their counterparts who remained began cheering loudly. I just shifted my weight in the saddle and adjusted my grip on the reins. One of my horses' ears flicked outwards and she shifted her weight onto a different hoof. All three cleared the jumps and battled the boggart. They then turned onto the racetrack portion of the course. It was close. Crabbe began gaining on the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Soon, he was in the lead. They all stopped behind Professor McGonagall and were out of breath.

"Nicely done. Slytherins time is one minute, twenty-seconds. Hufflepuff, one minute, twenty-eight and Ravenclaw, one minute twenty-five. Now, the next three will go. So far Slytherin had the fastest time. If they get it again, they will receive the five points," said Professor McGonagall. " 4, 6 and 8!"

I spurred my horse. She took off galloping. Draco and Cho were right beside me.

I could hear Draco's horse snorting. We approached the first jump.

I cleared it. Then Draco and Cho. Right now, we were all side by side. I could hear Harry, Ron and Ginny cheering loudly in the bleachers. As we passed them, they went by in a blur. We approached the second hedge jump. Cho and I cleared it, but Draco suddenly slipped out of his saddle and his foot caught in the stirrup. He was being dragged through the dirt. I couldn't help but giggle. He was shouting curses at the horse as he tried to get it to stop. Now, it was up to Cho and I. I glanced under my arm. Draco's horse finally stopped, but right near the lake. Draco was dragged through the water for a bit before the horse stopped to take a drink at the edge of the lake.

I grinned. We approached the boggart.

Immediately, the boggart changed into Professor McGonagall and said, "You've failed everything!"

I pulled out my wand, aimed it at the boggart Professor McGonagall and said, "_Riddikulus_!"

The boggart popped into long centipede. I drew a little further away from Cho and I heard her say "_Riddikulus!_" next.

Then, came the lake part. I slowed my horse down to a trot and we began trotting across the lake on the stepping stones. Each hoof hit the stone as if in a rhythm. I glanced over my shoulder. Cho was already starting across.

I hit the shore. 1 minute later so did Cho. Now I spurred my horse into a gallop again as well as Cho. For a moment, we were neck to neck as we came down the racetrack part of the course. Then, I slowly drew a head. I heard Harry, Ron and Ginny cheering louder as we came around the turn.

Cho and I's horses were neck to neck. Then, my horse began slowing pulling a head. Cho's horse's nose reached my thigh, then my horses' flank until she was a good 8 inches behind me. I stopped behind Professor McGonagall. Harry, Ron and Ginny were cheering loudest. Cho stopped soon after.

My horse pawed the ground with her front right forehoof and snorted. Grinning, I slid my right foot out of the stirrup and dismounted. I pulled the reins over the horses' neck and held them. Cho dismounted next.

Harry, Ron and Ginny came running. Ginny happily hugged me.

"Wow! That was amazing!" cried Ginny.

Ron hugged me next, followed by Harry. We turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Gryffindor…one minute, eighteen seconds!"

Again, we all broke out into a cheer.

"Time to head back," said Professor McGonagall as everyone dismounted and we walked back to Hagrid's hut.

Just then, a sharp pain shot through my arm. Wincing, I grabbed it.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry worriedly.

"It's just my arm. It's still sore I guess," I said, rubbing it.

The pain began diminishing slowly.

"There. That's better now," 

My horse playfully arched her neck and nipped at Harry's sleeve. He laughed and rubbed her forehead. She began prancing beside me.

"I reckon she's happy…no?" asked Ron grinning as he rubbed her neck.

"Yeah," I grinned.

We put the horses back in the paddock and un-tacked them. I locked the gate behind me and Ron, Harry, Ginny and I walked back toward the castle with Professor McGonagall and the rest of the volunteers. Cho came up beside me.

"Wow. That was really good riding," 

I smiled.

"Thanks. You too,"

"I hope someone other than Draco wins this tournament," Cho said.

"Yeah. Me too,"

She nodded, gave Harry a smile, then dropped back to talk with her teammate.

"That was kind of funny what happened to Draco! He must've been soaked!" cried Ginny laughing.

I did too.

"Yeah. The git deserved it," I said.

"Imagine if that happens Monday? He'd be out of the tournament!" said Ron grinning dreamily.

"Or if his horse sat on him!" added Ginny.

"I stand by what I said before," said Harry. "It'd be the best if the horse took a dump on him!"

We roared with laughter.

"What are you laughing about, Mudblood?" 

We turned to our left. Draco was walking toward us with water dripping off his robes. His blue eyes were narrowed.

"The sight of you being dragged through dirt and water," I said.

"Stupid horse decided to go for a drink,"

"Are you sure it wasn't the stupid rider?" I asked.

Ron, Harry and Ginny snickered.

"Watch out, Granger. You might get a surprise on Monday," said Draco, narrowing his eyes even more so that they were almost slits.

"No, _you _might get a surprise on Monday, Malfoy," snarled Harry.

Malfoy walked briskly a head of us.

"Oy! He gets under my skin!" said Ginny shaking her head.

"He gets under a lot of people's skin," I replied.

"Just keep an eye out. You know what Malfoy's capable of," said Ron.

"Don't worry. I've got a little something in store for him if he tries anything," I said, grinning mischievously.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

I pulled out my wand.

"A little levitation spell should do it," 

All three of them broke out into grins too.

Hagrid found a small bottle near the paddock near the trough that was there filled with water. The other horses had been grazing when Neville's horse had gone for a drink. The label was Genevel. 

Everyone was questioned, but naturally, no one confessed or even knew how it got there.

Ron, Harry and I kept shooting Malfoy furtive glances, but we knew it wouldn't do any good. Malfoy wasn't about to tell and get himself into trouble. He would do anything to win this tournament and that's why I was going to make sure I won, or hopefully someone else.

Ron suggested putting something under his horses' saddle pad, but I said no, I don't sink to that level. The only way to get back at Malfoy was for him to be beaten fair and square. He hates that.

Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman were set to arrive tomorrow, to get things set up, such as the judges' table and scoring. They also wanted to see the volunteers. They were supposed to stay over. Where I didn't know.

I sat in the common room, reading over my notes when Ginny entered.

"Hey. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just reading over some notes. We've got a test tomorrow in Potions before Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch arrive," I said. "You probably do too."

Ginny nodded.

Then she said, "Did you tell Harry how you really felt?"

I looked up shocked.

"How'd you know?" 

"I can see it," said Ginny grinning.

I broke out into a grin too.

"Yeah. He said he feels the same way,"

"That's great. I knew you two belonged together. I saw it in the first year,"

"I did too. I just didn't want to admit it. Well, I'm going to bed. Have a good night Ginny," I said, getting up and stretching.

"'Night, Hermione," said Ginny.

I gathered my things up and I went up to the dorm room.


	5. Masay De Aiden Chapter 56

"MASAY DE AIDEN"

Chapter five-The Arrival and The Tournament.

In the morning, I headed down to breakfast. Ron and Harry were already at the table.

"Morning!" said Harry brightly.

"Morning," I said to him.

"Hey! Nervous about the tournament?" asked Ron.

"Not really. Why?" I asked, sitting beside Harry.

"I dunno. I just thought you might be nervous. Remember how Harry felt last year in the Tri-Wizard Tournament," said Ron shrugging.

"Harry had every right to be nervous. He was thrown into it. I volunteered," I replied, helping myself to some pancakes.

"Still, you aren't nervous?" asked Harry incredulously.

I paused.

"Alright…maybe a bit,"

"Knew it," said Ron grinning.

I gave him a smirk. 

"Neville…how are you feeling?" I asked, softly and gently.

"Better. Thank you, Hermione," said Neville softly.

I continued to eat my pancakes.

After Potions class, where poor Neville over did his Ouicay Potion, which was for nausea, we went down to the Great Hall once again for the arrival of Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch.

We all sat at our tables. Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"It is time to introduce the people responsible for the tournament…Mr. Ludo Bagman,"

Mr. Bagman was a bubbly man with dark hair and kind blue eyes. He was dressed in burgundy robes. He used to play on the Wimbourne Wasps, a famous Quidditch team a few years ago.

"And Bartimus Crouch."

Mr. Crouch was a well-dressed man in a dark tan robe. He had a thin mustache above his upper lip.

The Hall broke into polite applause.

"They will be staying with us until Monday. Now, enjoy the feast!" said Professor Dumbledore.

Talk resumed.

"I wonder where they're going to be staying…" mused Ron.

"I dunno," said Harry thoughtfully.

"The only place I can think of is the hospital wing, but I doubt it," I said.

"Unless they stay with Hagrid," said Ron.

"Or maybe Hogwarts has a guest wing!" said Ginny appearing beside me.

"It's possible. Hogwarts is such a large castle, there could be guest wings," I said, shrugging.

"So, are you nervous, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

I laughed.

"Ron and Harry just asked me not too long ago! But a little bit I am,"

"You'll do fine! You've beaten Malfoy and had a great time!" said Ginny grinning.

"Yeah, I reckon you'll win this thing!" said Ron nodding.

"Please. Right now I just want to make it till the tournament," I said, sighing.

"You'll do fine! Stop worrying!" said Ginny.

I had to grin.

"Listen, how about you and I just go visit the horses and talk?" asked Ginny as she stood up.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. It might relax my nerves," I said, as I stood up too.

"Hermione, We've got Herbology soon!" said Ron, looking at his watch.

"I know Ron! Don't worry. I won't be too long," I said.

"Can I come too?" asked Harry hopefully.

I grinned and put my palms on the table, leaning forward slightly so our faces were inches apart.

"We're probably none the less going to talk about you two. Why on earth would you want to hear what we have to say?" I grinned.

Harry grinned too.

"Just curious I guess," said Harry.

"Sure. If you want to," I said, smiling. "Ginny? Would it be okay if Harry tagged along?"

Ginny blushed and nodded.

"Alright then, come on," I said.

Harry stood up and followed us out onto the grounds.

The horses were also eating breakfast when we arrived at the paddock. Hagrid was dumping fresh oats, and pellets into the large trough next to the water one.

"Mornin'! How are yeh doing, 'Ermione? 'Arry? Ginny?"

"Just fine, Hagrid. How's the horses?" I asked, as I went over to where my horse was. She was sticking her head over the top railing and her ears were pricked forward. She whinnied the minute she heard me.

Immediately, I broke out into a grin.

Harry and Ginny came over to the horse with me. 

He stroked her forehead.

"They're fine. She's happy to see yeh!" said Hagrid beaming.

"And I'm happy to see her," I said.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch are suppos'd to come and see 'em soon. I reckon he wants to check the horses' conditions or summat," said Hagrid shrugging.

"Or to check out the course," offered Harry.

"It's possible," said Hagrid.

Just then, Draco and Crabbe were walking toward us.

I moaned.

"Aw crud. Look whose coming now. Quick. Get the tranquilizer," I muttered.

Harry snorted with laughter beside me.

"Gee, look. It's Potty and the Mudblood," said Malfoy snickering.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Harry angrily. "Or else I'll dunk your head in that water trough."

"I'm scared, Potty," snickered Malfoy.

"You should be since you're in for a rude awakening Monday," I snarled.

"Are you threatening me, Granger?" asked Malfoy his blue eyes glittering maliciously.

"Maybe I am," I snapped.

"Don't. I don't like threats," said Malfoy.

Just then, Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch approached from the castle. They were walking across the grounds toward Hagrid's hut and the paddock.

"Lucky, Mudblood," sneered Malfoy as he and Crabbe turned and walked back to the castle.

"Hello Hagrid!" said Mr. Bagman cheerfully.

"Hullo Mr. Bagman," said Hagrid beaming.

"Hello, Mr. Crouch," said Hagrid looking at him.

"Why hello, Hagrid. How's everything?" asked Mr. Crouch.

"Jus' fine," said Hagrid.

"Ah now. Let's see the horses," said Mr. Bagman rubbing his hands together eagerly.

They stood in front of the paddock railings.

"Nice animals!" said Mr. Crouch, sizing up the mare I was riding.

"Where'd you get them from?" asked Mr. Bagman.

"A nice muggle farmer just outside London. He was sellin' them. So, I bought 'em,"

"But how? Not with galleons or sickles," said Mr. Crouch looking worried.

"Naw. Muggle money," said Hagrid. 

Mr. Crouch nodded looking much relieved.

"What about the saddles and bridles, Hagrid?" I asked.

"Sellin' them too! I reckon he was moving and couldn't keep the 'orses anymore," said Hagrid.

"Hello, young lady!" said Mr. Bagman. "Are you in the tournament Monday?"

I nodded, grinning.

"Well, good luck them," said Mr. Crouch smiling warmly.

"Thank you, Mr. Crouch," I said politely.

"Well then, we'll leave you to it," said Mr. Crouch. "Ludo, let's say we go take a look at the course. Tomorrow, we'll be setting up the judges table."

"Good idea," said Mr. Bagman as he waved and beamed at us before following Mr. Crouch in the direction of the course.

"Wow. I can't wait till Monday," said Hagrid happily.

Harry, Ginny and I looked at each other, then at him.

"Why? Excited, Hagrid?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah and I can' t wait to see Malfoy's face when 'Ermione beats him!"

We all laughed.

Shortly after that, the bell rang and the three of us headed to Herbology.

My shoulder was slightly sore, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let Malfoy get away with rubbing the fact that he won in our faces and flaunting the money in our faces.

Just the thought of that made me angry and I clenched my fists at my sides.

I seriously didn't know what Malfoy got out of tormenting others. I think he just likes it and more than likely, he's a miserable person to begin with. He's got to be the world's biggest git.

Monday, he was going to be proven wrong.

I doubted he liked that idea.

After Herbology, we went to the rest of the classes.

Sunday came. The judges, including Professor Dumbledore, were out on the course setting up the table.

"I'm literally a bucket of nerves," I confessed to Harry and Ron later that night at dinner.

"I've never known you to be this nervous," said Ron, plopping a helping of chicken casserole onto his plate.

"You're usually so calm and cool," said Harry.

"Well, what am I then? Superhuman? I'm a person after all," I said, rolling my eyes.

"We know you are," said Harry winking at me. "We're just making an observation."

I immediately felt guilty. I knew what they meant. This tournament just has me on edge.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry. The tournament just has me on edge," I apologized.

"It's alright," said Ron grinning.

After dinner, we went up to the Gryffindor common room for a bit of more talk, then we went to bed.

I woke up the next morning with butterflies in my stomach. I pulled the armband on with my number and house over my robe sleeve and tightened my robe around me tighter. I was about to go to breakfast, when Professor McGonagall pulled me aside and told me to go straight to the paddock. Feeling even more nervous, I left the castle and headed across the grounds to the paddock. I was hoping by seeing Ron and Harry, I'd calm down a bit. When I approached the paddock, I saw all the horses were tacked up. Their riders were standing next to them. My horse was also tacked up. The volunteers were already there.

"Okay. Mount your horses. Then, I will talk to you," said Professor McGonagall.

I got on the left side of my horse and mounted. I slid my foot into the right stirrup and gathered up the reins. Cho and her teammate were next to me, then the Hufflepuff's, followed by the Slytherins with Draco and Crabbe.

"First, I want to wish you all good-luck. Secondly, your time today will determine the tournament winner. Just do as we practiced. Relax…all of you," said Professor McGonagall winking. "Follow me."

I looked back at Hagrid and grinned nervously. He grinned and winked. We nudged our horses. They began walking toward the field. As we got nearer, we could hear the laughter and talking of the other students. The sun was shining brightly in a baby blue sky. We hit the field. One set of stands had the Hufflepuff colors, the next Slytherin, and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I spied Harry and Ron sitting in the middle waving. I grinned. For some reason, I felt more relaxed now. Professor McGonagall held up her hand and we all stopped behind a white line, which was magically drawn on the ground. The judges' table was set up in front of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table. Professor Dumbledore was sitting on the end, then it was Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch. The table was covered in a light blue cloth. We patiently and nervously waited.

Mr. Bagman stood up and pointed his wand at his throat.

"_Sonorio_!" 

His voice echoed throughout the field.

"Let's begin the Masay De Aiden tournament!"

Cheers rang out on an ear splitting level.

He sat back down.

"Numbers 2, 6 and 7!"

Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw nudged their horses into a full gallop.

"Slytherin has an early lead! But wait, Ravenclaw isn't too far behind!" cried Mr. Bagman excitedly.

They cleared the first jump.

"Oh no! Hufflepuff's horse refused! Ravenclaw's still going strong!"

They hit the second hedge jump. Cleared it. I had to admit it…Cho was a good rider.

I shifted my weight in the saddle.

They hit the boggart section. Cleared that. It was a tight race. Then, came the lake.

"Whoops! Looks like Ravenclaw's horse liked the water more for a swim! Slytherins' coming down the stretch!"

The cheers from the Slytherin bleacher were deafening.

"Slytherin has cleared the course! Time and score!"

Crabbe was grinning broadly as he came to a stop by the judges' table.

"Time: One minute…fourteen seconds! Ravenclaw: One minute, twenty-four seconds. Hufflepuff: One minute, 29 seconds. Score for Slytherin: 15, 19 and 11. So far, Slytherins' in the lead!"

I gripped my reins. This was it.

"Next numbers…1, 8 and 4!"

I nudged my horse. She took off like a rocket. Her mane was blowing back into my face and I slightly rose out of the saddle. Malfoy came up suddenly on my left.

"Don't even think about it, Mudblood," said Malfoy as he reached over and punched my arm. The same arm I broke. I cried out in pain and leaned forward, almost pressing my face into the horses' mane.

"Oh no! Gryffindor's in pain! Slytherin and Hufflepuff are in the lead!" I heard Mr. Bagman cry. I lost my grip on the reins and was really in pain.

I heard the startled cries of the Gryffindors and the jeers from the Slytherins. I grabbed my left shoulder with my right hand. Renewed strength came over me. Ignoring the pain, I nudged my horse faster.

"Gryffindors coming back real strong!"

We approached the first jump. I cleared it. The second jump, Hufflepuff's horse went right threw it and it threw the rider clear off. My horse was at a full hand gallop now. I could hear the thundering of her hooves on the ground, and her snorts. We came up on the second jump, gaining on Malfoy.

"Gryffindor's gaining!" Mr. Bagman cried.

We were now side by side. We cleared the jump at the same time. I looked over at Malfoy.

"Guess what, Malfoy? Your gonna loose!"

I nudged my horse again. She began pulling away from Malfoy. We cleared the boggart section and turned toward the lake. She began trotting across it. I glanced back. Malfoy tried to cross it after me, but the stones disappeared and him and his horse went right into the water. I gently pulled on the left rein as we galloped down the stretch. The horses' hooves kicked up the dirt.

"Gryffindors got it!"

The cheers from the Gryffindor section could be heard clear as a bell.

I stopped the horse in front of the judges' table and patiently waited, nervously grinning. Slytherin came stopping beside me next, then Hufflepuff.

"Scores and time!" said Mr. Bagman.

Each of the judges raised their wands and drew numbers, which came out in a gold glittering cloud.

"20, 20, 20 for Gryffindor. Time: One minute, eleven seconds! 20, 14, 12 for Hufflepuff. Time: One minute, sixteen seconds. 19, 18 and 13 for Slytherin. Time: One minute, nineteen seconds! Gryffindor wins!"

All the Gryffindors rushed out of the bleachers and over to me. Grinning, I dismounted and stood by the horse. Ron and Harry were running toward me. The entire house was hugging me and cheering. Ron hugged me first. Then Harry shyly kissed me on the cheek. Mr. Bagman came over and handed me a small velvet pouch.

"Three thousand galleons!"

"Plus one hundred points," said Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling.

Malfoy and the Hufflepuff student dismounted. Malfoy looked subdued as he angrily led his horse back to Hagrid's. I heard him muttering, "Stupid animal," under his breath.

"Malfoy, the only stupid animal I see isn't the horse…it's his rider," I called.

Harry and Ron chuckled. All the volunteers were dismounted and leading their horses back. We began leading my horse back. 

"Wow. You were great, Hermione!" said Ginny excitedly.

"Yeah. You blew past Malfoy like a burst of air!" said Ron laughing.

"That's what happens to his brain. It just explodes from all the hot air," I muttered.

They all laughed.

We reached Hagrid's. All the horses were being un-tacked and the students were heading back into the castle. I leaded my horse into the paddock and un-tacked her.

"Hey, 'Ermione! Yeh won!" said Hagrid beaming.

"Yeah. Listen, what's going to happen to the horses now?" I asked, lifting the saddle onto the railing.

"I reckon they're going to be sold back to the muggles," said Hagrid.

I nodded. I had grown quite attached to the mare. I was definitely going to miss her.

We began heading back to the castle as well. Harry put his arm around me.

"Don't worry, Hermione. The horses' will be fine," he said, softly.

I smiled.

"I know. Thanks,"

"I've got a question for you," said Ron. "How are you going to spend three thousand galleons?"

Harry and I looked at each other. He winked.

"I'm going to buy as many books as possible,"

We all laughed and stepped into the castle.


End file.
